Five Seconds
by J-Rod67
Summary: It only takes five seconds to change someone's life. Five seconds can last a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1 - Clarke

Hope you guys like this! I may or may not do another chapter if I get enough reviews or requests.

I dont own The 100 (but I do love it).

* * *

It was over in 5 seconds. That's all it took. In a normal day, 5 seconds is nothing. You blink and five seconds have gone by. But today was no normal day and this was no normal situation.

Earlier that day, Clarke had gotten a phone call for her to meet Bellamy at the restaurant bar their friends all visited regularly. He didn't say what it was about but it sounded urgent. Octavia was off on her babymoon with Lincoln, so it couldn't be about her. Whatever it was about, Bellamy wouldn't pull her out of her art for no reason so she changed from her paint splatter clothes and put on a fresh pair of dark jeans and her favorite maroon top with her black leather jacket. Not too fancy, but not clothes that said she just woke up either. A brief check on her hair and make-up and she was out the door.

He was ten minutes late, which wasn't unusual for him. Always running around like a chicken with its head cut off, and this was no exception. Bellamy came running in, breathing hard, his black hair tussled slightly more than usual. His brown eyes were lit up, wide with excitement. She loved how when he was excited about things his whole being changed. Usually it was about something with history, some new student had come to him with questions and he was excited to be of help.

Five seconds was a long time.

Five.

"Clark, you won't believe this," he started before he even sat down at the table. She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, knowing that he wouldn't leave her any room to talk. His eyes met hers and she could feel her heart race, his excitement catching. "I think I found-"

But before he could finish the sentence, three loud pops sounded. Gunshots.

Four.

Bellamy pushed Clarke to the ground And she dropped fast, her heart racing for a different reason now. After living in a rough neighborhood to save up money to use her art as a job, she was used to the sound but that didn't make her panic any less. Quickly, Clarke fumbled for her cell phone, looking back at where the noise had come from. She saw someone on the ground and a dark substance leaking below them.

Three.

Finally, she found her phone and as she dialed 9-1-1, Clarke looked next to her, where Bellamy had pushed her from.

Two.

Instead of meeting his eyes and knowing they would be ok, her eyes continued to drift downwards to where Bellamy laid on the floor, blood leaking from his stomach.

One.

In a flash, she was on him putting pressure on the wound her brief medic training kicking in. He wouldn't die. He couldn't die. Clarke couldn't lose her best friend, her family. Her dad had died when she was in high school and her mom hadn't been much of a presence in her life after that. Bellamy had been the constant in her life that had kept her together. She'd finally figured out her feelings for him and had been working on an art piece to show him. Of course he would know the second he saw it what it meant. What she was trying to tell him. He always had been able to read her like a book.

In just five seconds, her life had changed course. In just five seconds, she knew she couldn't lose him. Five seconds.


	2. Chapter 2 - Bellamy

Chapter 2

Five seconds changed his life once. It only took five seconds to shift his path from one direction to a completely different one. For Bellamy, the day had been busy, busier than most days. School was always busy, with rowdy students and grading assignments and all the things in between. For some, that would sound like absolute hell. Dealing with high schoolers all day and school politics didn't appeal to most, but for Bellamy, it made every day an adventure and it was certainly never boring.

But some of the brightest moments in his life were with Clarke. He hardly remembered his life without the spirited blonde. One day, Octavia had brought home this new friend and declared that since this girl's dad had just died she had brought her home to be part of her family and of course, Octavia always got what she wanted. Their mother had taken Clarke in when Clarke's mother was shutting her out. Ever since, Clarke had been a big part of his life, almost as big as O was. Yet, at some point, she had changed from just being his little sister's friend and his friend, to be something more. When he had his first real heartbreak, she had been the one to pull him out of his funk. When he had flipped out at Octavia dating Lincoln, Clarke had been the one to reign him in and make him see reason. When his mother had died, Clarke had been the one to put both Octavia and Bellamy back on their feet. He relied on Clarke more than anyone else and he knew it wasn't just because he trusted her. He was in love with her.

And she had no idea.

And he wasn't going to risk their friendship by telling her.

So, instead, he kept her as close as possible without getting that close. Bellamy had called her to the restaurant to tell her important news. One of Clarke's most precious belongings is a painting her father had purchased of a spot in Greece. He had told her stories about how it was there that he had decided to follow his passion and love of history and art instead of what his parents had wanted. Ever since his death, Clarke had been looking for that spot.

Just today, Bellamy had found it. He had finally gotten a response from all of his years of searching and he couldn't wait to tell her. He knew that she would be busy painting today and wouldn't want to stop, but this was too important.

After running 10 minutes late, Bellamy finally arrived at the restaurant and spied Clarke sitting at the table waiting for him. He could still see the paint splattered in her hair and it made him love her even more. He ran to the table, out of breath as he stopped in front of her.

Five.

"Clarke, you won't believe this," he started saying before he even had fully stopped at the table, "I think I found-"

POP POP POP

Four.

Bellamy's instincts kicked in and he immediately pushed Clarke to the ground. As he did so, he felt himself falling. For half a second he couldn't understand why…until the pain hit. Not from hitting the floor, no, that was a different pain. This was a pain that stretched from his stomach.

Three.

When he hit the floor, he found he couldn't move from the ground. All Bellamy could see was the blur of Clarke's blonde hair as she looked around, searching for the source of the shots. She hadn't noticed him yet. Even through the pain, Bellamy couldn't stop thinking about how much he loved this woman. And now she might never know it.

Two.

She finally noticed him. Clarke's eyes widened and her medical training seemed to kick in as he felt her put pressure on the wound in his stomach. In that moment, he saw his life flash before his eyes. Cliché but true. Except, Bellamy could only focus on Clarke in his life. The first moment he saw her; when she and Octavia went to prom as each other's dates; when she came crying to him after she dropped out of college and her mom kicked her out. It was all her.

One.

In just five seconds, his life had changed just five seconds, he knew he couldn't lose her. Five seconds.


	3. Chapter 3 - Octavia

Chapter 3

5 seconds. In five seconds, her life changed directions. Literally.

Octavia had never been so happy as when she was with Lincoln. For years, she had flirted and dabbled with men. Some serious relationships, some flings. Some were her brothers friends, like sweet Atom, before brute Bellamy scared him off. In the end, she hadn't minded. Her heart had already told her it wouldn't last, anyways.

Everything had changed in college. After her mother had died, it was as if Octavia had been muted. Her life simply turned…gray. Her mother had been her rock as much as Bellamy had. Since her worthless father hadn't deigned to be in their lives, her mother and Bellamy had made up for it tenfold. But when Aurora Blake was gone from her lives, Octavia lost her spark.

Until Clarke.

Clarke Griffin, her very best friend, shook her awake. She stepped in and took care of Octavia and Bellamy in all the ways they needed it. Shoulder to cry on; cook; maid; friend. Whatever they needed, she did it for them. Clarke let them sulk for a while, but eventually, she told them that either they could let their grief consume them or they could master it. It was up to them.

It was exactly what they needed. No bullshit.

So Octavia's spark lit again. Still not the flame she had been before, but at least it was something. No, the flame grew the moment she laid eyes on Lincoln. A couple of weeks into her sophomore year of college, she had tripped and broken her wrist. She had gone to the hospital immediately where Lincoln was a resident at and he happened to be the one assessing her. It only took five seconds of looking at him to know there was something different, something unique about him. And she was determined to find out what.

So she went back and asked for him specifically, for minor injuries or illnesses. Twice. After that, Lincoln finally got the hint that she didn't just think he was a great doctor. He asked her out for coffee the next day.

That was five years ago. It took him 3 to finally work up the nerve to ask Bellamy for permission to marry her. It took a month for Bellamy to say yes. They were married within six months. After a year and a half, Octavia found out she was pregnant. Next to marrying Lincoln, it was the greatest thing that ever happened to her. Lincoln had turned her spark to a flame and this baby had turned it into a bonfire. When Octavia was with him, she was alive in ways she never knew possible. He was the kindest, most honest, true man she had ever met, next to her brother.

So, they decided to have one last vacation by themselves. A babymoon, as many called it. Just the two of them, on a train ride through the mountains and then a cabin on a lake. Just for a few days, but it was exactly what she needed.

While Octavia's pregnancy had been wonderful news, it hadn't been an easy pregnancy. She had unbelievable morning sickness that lasted well into the fourth month. Her mood swings were uncontrollable and their baby was active enough she didn't get good sleep. But a trip, alone, with Lincoln, no responsibilities…yes, that was good for her. He always did know what she needed.

She was relaxing by the fire in the cabin when Octavia's phone rang.

"Babe, will you get that for me?" she yelled to Lincoln in the kitchen. Octavia's ever-growing belly made standing up quickly impossible. In a few seconds, his hand was beside her, phone still ringing.

Smiling gratefully at him, she looked at caller ID. Clarke. Octavia's heart started beating rapidly. Clarke knew where they were and knew she wouldn't want to be disturbed unless absolutely necessary.

"Hello? Clarke?" she answered quickly, shooting a concerned look at Lincoln. His eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"Octavia…I'm so sorry. I know you and Lincoln are probably relaxing and having an amazing time and I…I wouldn't call if it wasn't an emergency," Clarke said, her voice wavering. Very rarely did Clarke ever show her emotions that openly. Her art was her form of expression. You always knew exactly what she was feeling through the paintings she did.

The couch sunk beside her as Lincoln listened to Clarke next to her. "Tell me, Clarke. What's wrong?" she questioned, imagining all the possibilities.

There was a pause over the phone line. Octavia's heart sunk. "It's Bellamy…Octavia, Bellamy was…he was shot," Clarke finished, her voice breaking at the end.

The phone dropped out of her hand. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't lose another person in her life. In five seconds, Clarke had managed to flip her life upside down.


	4. Chapter 4 - Raven

Keep reviewing guys! It really helps me write when I know you are enjoying my story. I'm still not sure when exactly I'll be done with this. I guess when ideas stop popping into my head.

* * *

Chapter 4

Five seconds can last a long time.

There'd only been a few times in Raven's life that time seemed to slow down. When she found Finn cheating on her. When the doctor told her she would never walk quite right again, meaning she could never be the astronaut she had always dreamed of. When she finally realized how crazy the cult she joined was and she'd just wasted a year of her life for nothing. In those moments, time seemed to be a being with a mind of its own and she was its puppet, made to suffer through every moment with agonizing detail.

In all those moments, she didn't think life could get any worse…until it did. Through it all, she had her friends. Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, Jasper, Monty, Harper, Miller, they were all there to support her, even when she made crazy choices like joining a cult to try healing her leg. They were the ones to prove to her how crazy it was and pull her out of it. Then, they stood by her as she started a crazy business with her savings. She would be forever grateful to them for doing that and turning her life around.

With their encouragement, Raven had become an engineer, working with her partner Wick in a new company. They hadn't made much money yet and were still figuring out what exactly their plan was, but it gave her life meaning. Not to mention Wick was one fine piece to look at…not that she would ever tell him that. They bickered every day and fought over every decision. But she went to work every day excited about what ideas would pop into her head and what progress she could make.

Raven was at work when the phone call came. She knew it was strange from the moment her phone rang and she saw Clarke's name on her screen. Clarke would know she was at work and wouldn't interrupt unless it was an emergency. Not to mention, she usually turned off her phone when she walked into their office space. It gave her the space she needed to think

Wick looked at her from his desk, as confused as she was. He knew that she usually turned off her phone, but for some reason, she had forgotten today.

"It's Clarke. It must be important," she responded to his look. He nodded, his eyebrows scrunched in concern. Wick would never admit it, but Raven knew that he cared about her. Every time she did something potentially dangerous, he turned into a mother hen.

Raven stood up and walked to the one window in their office. "Hello?" she questioned as she answered the phone.

"Raven, I…" Clarke started, but drifted off. Her voice was low and gruff, as if she had been screaming for hours and lost her voice. Warning bells went off in Raven's head. She knew Clarke well enough to know that Clarke didn't stress the little things, which meant whatever happened had to be big.

"What's wrong?" she asked immediately. Her mind went to a million different places, a million different reasons that Clarke could be calling, none of them good.

There was a moment of silence before Clarke answered. "Raven, something happened. There was a shooting at the bar," Clarke explained slowly, seemingly forcing words out. She seemed out of breath, as if she had just been running.

Raven almost dropped the phone. "What? What happened? Is everyone ok?" she asked rapidly. Her mind ran through all the possibilities of what could have happened to make Clarke so upset.

Another moment of silence went by before Clarke responded to her. "There was a shooter who came into the bar earlier. I was there…meeting Bellamy. He…he was shot. I'm at the hospital right now…I don't know if he's going to make it," she told her, her voice breaking.

Raven didn't know how to respond. Bellamy, strong, hard-headed independent. Shot. It wasn't right. She hadn't heard her right. Bellamy was the one who she went to when she needed someone to tell her what to do. He had been in her life so long, she almost couldn't imagine her life before him. It couldn't be true.

But it was.

"What can I do?" Raven finally answered. She had already started packing up her things, calculating how long it would take her to get to the hospital. She would do whatever it took to help him whether it was donating blood, plasma, her kidney, she didn't care.

"I need you to call Finn," Clarke asked, her words blurring together. Finn. The boy who had broken her heart into a million pieces, stomped on them, then lit them on fire for good measure.

In five seconds, Clarke had just said the one thing that made Raven's heart stop even more than it already had.

"What?" she asked, hoping she had heard her wrong.

"Finn. He's the only one skilled enough to save Bellamy's life," Clarke added. She could almost see Clarke's cringe through the phone. To ask her to do this…Raven knew it was serious. Bellamy could die. Five years ago, Raven had sworn she would never speak to Finn again. Never think about him or wonder what might have been with him.

Yet, as all these thoughts went through her head, five seconds went by and she had a flashing thought with each second.

One. This was going to be the hardest phone call she had ever made.

Two. Finn was going to love that she needed him and she might kill him before he could even step foot in the hospital.

Three. Dear God, she needed a drink.

Four. She was going to kill Clarke for forcing her to do this.

Five. If Bellamy still didn't survive, she was going to bring him back just to kill him again.


	5. Chapter 5 - Murphy

Chapter 5

Murphy

His day had been absolute shit from beginning to end. First, his stupid roommate's alarm had gone off at 6am when he wasn't even there, causing Murphy to have to go and turn it off himself. After tossing and turning in his bed for an hour and not being able to go back to sleep, he'd decided to cook himself some breakfast, only to learn his roommate hadn't gone grocery shopping either. Murphy grabbed a too-chewy muffin as his breakfast and headed out the door.

Even though he had the afternoon off, he decided to head to the bar right after running errands, so he could get a late lunch, early dinner before his shift. Although it was funny, being a bartender, since he was four years sober, he enjoyed it. He'd met most of his friends from his job and had his eye on a girl who seemed to show up sometime during each of his shifts – Emori. She'd yet to say anything directly to him about being interested in, but they'd both subtly flirted for a few weeks that he knew all he needed to do was work up the courage to ask her out.

"Yo, Murph, why are you here so early?" called his coworker, Atom. They usually worked opposite shifts, but they crossed paths enough to be friends.

Murphy shrugged as he walked behind the bar. "Decided to get some food before my shift, since my lousy roommate never goes grocery shopping and eats all my food," he answered, putting an order in with the cook.

He leaned against the counter as Atom went back to filling orders and glanced around the bar. It was surprisingly busy for the early evening time. Although they had a full menu of food and drinks, most customers didn't start showing up until later in the day. Across the bar, he spotted Clarke sitting at a table alone and he waved to her. They'd gotten off to a rocky start a few months ago, but had made a truce when they realized their share experiences of their fathers dying. Since then, they'd become close friends, though he knew that he could never be as close to her as Bellamy or Octavia. Clarke had been the one encouraging him to ask out Emori and he knew she wouldn't steer him wrong.

Clarke waved back as Murphy got his food from the cook. He'd just taken a bite of his hamburger when he spotted Bellamy running through the door. Of course the pair would be meeting. Everyone else knew they were in love but didn't want to admit it. He'd been pushing Bellamy to ask her out, but the stubborn ass wouldn't hear of it.

Murphy grinned at Bellamy, who rolled his eyes as he sat down. "Those two are so-" he started to say to Atom, but was interrupted by three loud pops. He knew those sounds. After spending his childhood in a small, rat-infested apartment surrounded by gangs, those sounds were burned into his memories.

Not wasting any time, Murphy dialed 9-1-1 before crawling to the edge of the bar area. He glanced around to see a large man running out the front door, leaving the room full of people scattered, screaming. He had half a mind to run too, but then he spotted a body laying awkwardly on the ground and a figure with blonde hair leaning over it. Bellamy. Clarke.

His instincts must have kicked in. That was the only explanation for the next five seconds. In the first second, he dashed over to Bellamy on the ground and scanned him from top to bottom. He found Clarke had already put pressure on the wound in his stomach, which dripped dark, ruby blood.

In the next second, he watched as Bellamy's eyes started to close and his chest raised and lowered slower than before. He could hear the effort it took for his friend to keep himself awake and breathing. Murphy scrambled to pick up Bellamy's head in his lap.

By the third second, Murphy was screaming at his friend to stay awake. He needed to stay awake and keep his heart beating. The second he gave up, it might as well be over. If he died, Murphy would revive him only to kill him again.

By the fourth second, Murphy heard the distant sirens. They weren't far from the hospital, so it shouldn't take long for the ambulance to arrive. But every second counted. By the look of Bellamy's rapidly paling skin, he needed every second possible in order to make sure he survived this.

At the fifth second, he glanced back down to Bellamy to see his eyes were fulling shut and his chest had stopped rising. Bellamy couldn't die. He'd had to many people in his life die. This was one death he wouldn't let happen.

Five seconds. All it took for Bellamy to be on the verge of dying. And if he died, it would change everything. No one would be the same. As stubborn as Bellamy was, he and Clarke were the ones who'd brought all of their friends together. Without either one of them, they'd fall apart.

Before meeting Bellamy, he'd been a drunk. A raging alcoholic, just like his mother. He'd been ashamed of it, but everything he'd tried failed. After a few years, he gave up trying. Until Bellamy. His stubbornness had come in handy, when it came to cleaning up Murphy's act. The man had been relentless in making sure Murphy got sober and changed his life. They'd worked out system after system. Once he'd gotten it under control, he'd found the secret of keeping his sobriety under control: watching others go down the path he could have and understanding that wasn't what he wanted for himself.

Bellamy saved his life.

Now it was his turn to save Bellamy's.


	6. Chapter 6 - Clarke

For those of you who wanted an ending….here it is, finally! I might do an epilogue if enough people review and want it.

Edit: Sorry about the coding, it's been doing that recently and I'm not entirely sure why because it looks fine before I post it.

Chapter 6

Clarke

Five seconds felt like eternity. She'd heard people say that every second counts, but she'd never understood what that really meant until five seconds changed her life. It took five seconds for Bellamy's life to be on the line. The ambulance had come quickly, but not nearly fast enough. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw EMTs run into the bar and assess the scene quickly. She felt their bodies drop next to her and hands gently pushed her away from Bellamy. Clarke felt weightless, as if she had no control over her actions. She sat on the floor, staring at Bellamy's still form while they worked.

More hands pulled at her, but she pushed them away, somehow finding her voice enough to yell that she wouldn't leave him.

"Clarke!" a voice called through the haze. She shook her head, her eyes never straying from watching Bellamy's chest rise and fall, almost as if looking away would be giving up hope. "Clarke, you need to get checked out by the medics."

Through the ringing in her ears, Clarke knew it was Murphy talking to her. "I can't…I can't leave him," she choked, brushing aside Bellamy's long hair from his closed eyes. The medics were talking fast and she saw another EMT run up with a gurney. Murphy's hands found her again and this time she let him draw her up into his arms as the EMT's transferred Bellamy onto the cart, ready to transport to the hospital.

They watched the EMTs run back to the ambulance with Bellamy and Clarke started to run after them, but Murphy's grip on her tightened. "You can't go in the ambulance, Clarke, you're not family," he said softly in her ear.

Clarke shook her head back and forth. "I have to go," she started, "I need to be there. Octavia's not in the country and he doesn't have anyone else, I have to go! He can't be alone…he can't!" She could feel the panic setting in as the shock subsided. It wouldn't be long before she couldn't even think straight. All she knew was that she had to be by Bellamy's side.

Murphy pulled back and gripped her shoulders, forcing Clarke to look up into his face. His eyes were as determined as she felt inside. "Ok, I'll drive you. Let's go. You need to get checked out anyways, so getting you to the hospital is right where you need to be," he responded. He kept one arm around Clarke, to which she was grateful for. Without it, she wasn't sure she'd be able to stand, let alone walk.

The bar was complete chaos. People were everywhere, on the floor, sitting on stools. She saw someone still laying on the ground, but glanced away before she could see more. All around her there were figures, some crying and shaking, some sitting there staring into space, and some were getting checked out by other EMTs on site. Brief snippets of conversation drifted into her ears, but she could only focus on them for a few seconds before her mind drifted back to Bellamy.

"-caught him, three blocks away-"

"-just been laid off and went nuts-"

Clarke didn't realize she'd been shaking until Murphy's arm gripped her tighter. She'd never been more thankful for him than that moment. He'd been a total ass at first, but he'd grown on her. He was like the brother she'd never wanted but got anyway.

As they drove to the hospital, Clarke knew she needed to call Octavia. Once she got into the hospital, she didn't know how coherent she'd be, so it was her only chance to tell Octavia what happened.

"Hello? Clarke?" Octavia answered her voice hesitant.

"Octavia…I'm so sorry. I know you and Lincoln are probably relaxing and having an amazing time and I…I wouldn't call if it wasn't an emergency," Clarke said, her voice wavering. Saying it made it real and she so very much didn't want this situation to be real.

"Tell me, Clarke. What's wrong?"

Clark paused, hesitating. Murphy's hand drifted over the middle console to grip hers tightly. She took a deep breath. "It's Bellamy…Octavia, Bellamy was…he was shot," Clarke finished, her voice breaking at the end.

Silence. Octavia said nothing for an entire minute. But Clarke didn't hang up. She just sat there with the phone against her cheek, hand squeezing the feeling out of Murphy's.

"Clarke, are you still there?" Lincoln's voice came over the line.

She managed to mumble a yes. "Octavia's booking our flight back right now and I'm going to go pack our bags. We'll be there as soon as possible," he told her, his voice strong and confident. She appreciated his strength now more than ever. And Octavia was going to need it now more than ever. "Please call me when you have any news about Bellamy."

Clarke nodded and told him she would.

"And Clarke? Don't give up hope. Bellamy's a fighter and he'll fight to get back to us. To you," he added. Without another word, Clarke hung up the phone. She hadn't realized she was crying until she saw a tear drop down onto her phone now in her lap. Tears fell freely now and her chest felt as if it was going to cave in. This was real. This was happening. Bellamy could die. And if he died….she didn't know if she would survive it. He'd been there for her through everything. Her dad. Med school. Her mom. All of her art success and failures. Every big and small moment in between. He'd walked through life with her and supported her. He was her best friend. And she knew. She'd known for years.

She loved him.

With all her heart, Clarke Griffin loved Bellamy Blake. He saw her in a way that no one else did. He saw her mistakes, her failures, her faults, and he didn't just love her in spite of them. He loved her **for** them. And she wasn't going to let him die without telling him exactly that.

Murphy drove faster than probably was smart, but they got to the hospital in record time. Clarke took off running the second they parked and headed towards the ER. Within seconds she spotted a woman with a long, dirty blonde braid. The woman turned just in time for Clarke to slide to a stop in front of her.

"Clarke! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed, lowering her clipboard.

"Mother," Clarke said, taking a breath. "It's Bellamy."

Without another word, her mother nodded. Although they'd only recently begun to speak again, her mother knew how important Bellamy was to her. And Abigail Griffin was one of the most prominent doctors in the country. She strode over to the nurse's station and typed into the computer. After a few moments she returned with a solemn look on her face.

"Bellamy has a very serious gunshot wound to his abdomen. He's going to need surgery. They have him stabilized for the moment but he's in a coma. Unfortunately, the bullet did extensive damage and I'm not sure it can be repaired. It would take an excellent surgeon to ensure his survival," she explained, all business and no warmth. Most times Clarke hated this part of her mother. In this moment, she was grateful for it.

Murphy had come up behind her and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. She nodded and immediately pulled out her phone. There was only one person she knew of that could make sure Bellamy made it through.

Her phone call with Raven was quick, but hard. She knew she was asking a lot. If Finn would listen to anyone, it'd be Raven. He always had loved her, even when he'd been two-timing them both.

Quicker than she thought possible, Raven came running down the hospital hall, followed by Finn. Their faces were somber as Raven pulled Clarke in for a quick hug.

"Thank you. Both of you," Clarke said, giving them the best smile she could manage, which wasn't much.

Finn nodded and gave her a lingering look. Even after all these years, she could still read him. Clarke nodded and he turned towards her mother, all business from here on out. The pair turned towards where the operating room was, speaking in hushed tones.

Clarke spent the next few hours going back and forth between pacing and sitting in stunned silence. Murphy tried to get her to eat something, but she refused. Her stomach felt like it was the size of a peanut. Raven knew her better than that and simply sat down in a chair and crossed her arms. Wick showed up after a while and offered his support.

After three and a half hours, her mother finally came out from behind the doors to the operating room.

Clarke stood quickly and tried to read her face. Unfortunately, she'd had years of practice giving both good and bad news. Her mother cleared her throat before pulling out her clipboard. "I have good and bad news. Good news, the surgery was successful. Finn pulled out his best and it worked. Bellamy survived the surgery, though there's always recovery and potential complications," she told them.

A sigh of relief let loose from her mouth. Bellamy would live. That's all that mattered.

"What's the bad news?" Murphy asked, his mouth pursed and his eyebrows turned down.

Abby took a deep breath. "He should have woken up by now, but for some reason, he isn't. There's no damage to his brain, but his body seems to have put itself into a coma. We don't know when or if he'll wake up," she explained. Finally, she seemed to show some regret in her hard face. Clarke looked away before she could see any more of that side of her. This wasn't the time nor place.

"Can I see him?" she said, her voice barely more than a whisper.

Abby nodded and directed her to a room down the hall. Clarke forced herself to walk to the room. The door was closed when she got there, so she opened the door gently. There, on the bed, paler than ever, was her Bellamy. His face, though white as a sheet, seemed calm. Almost as if he were just sleeping. But she couldn't ignore all of the wires and tubes that were hooked to him.

Her legs carried her to the chair next to Bellamy's still form before she dropped heavily into it. Bellamy's breathing was rhythmic, even and slow. Clarke's breath hitched as she took his limp hand.

Nothing.

"Bellamy, come back to me. There's so much I haven't gotten to tell you. And Octavia hasn't had her baby yet. Not to mention Raven hasn't become a rich engineer and Murphy hasn't asked out Emori yet. You can't miss these moments. Without you…it's just incomplete. I'm incomplete," she murmured, tears dripping slowly down her cheeks.

Still nothing.

Hours went by and nothing changed. The others came in, one by one, to talk to Bellamy. Eventually some of Bellamy's students even dropped by to offer their encouragement. Octavia waddled her way through the doors faster than Clarke had ever seen, Lincoln following behind with a concerned look. Clarke stood and offered her the chair next to Bellamy but Octavia waved her off and simply stood, staring at Bellamy.

"Bellamy Blake. You will **not** die. You hear me? This baby is going to have his uncle around to teach him all about boring history stuff and get him into trouble so that I can yell at you both. You are absolutely going to be his favorite person and I'm going to love and hate every second of it. But you will be there to love this baby as fiercely as you have loved me," Octavia said firmly, practically wagging her finger in Bellamy's face.

If anyone could shake him awake, it was going to be Octavia. But once again, he slept on. The monitors continued beeping at a regular pace, not a whisper of him hearing her speech.

Clarke grabbed Octavia's hand by her side. "He's going to be the best uncle ever, O," she agreed, glancing between the siblings. Her baby would be the most well-loved child in the world.

"Did you tell him?" Octavia asked, her eyes never straying from Bellamy's.

She knew what Octavia was referring to. Octavia always knew that Clarke was in love with her brother. Always supported her too. Clarke simply shook her head. She didn't want the first time she spoke those words aloud to be to someone who couldn't hear them.

"I know. But he can hear us, Clarke. Bellamy's always been stubborn like that. He probably is doing this on purpose to make you say it to him first," Octavia joked calmly. A tear dripped down her face, betraying her light tone. "I need to go and rest. I'd sit here by Bell, but I think this munchkin needs a real rest for a few hours."

Without another word, Octavia waddled out of the room into Lincoln's waiting arms. Clarke turned towards Bellamy and picked up his limp hand.

After a deep breath, Clarke knew what she needed to do. "Bellamy. You have been my rock. Even though I **hated** you at first, with your arrogance and your 'too cool for school' attitude. You were the big brother I never, ever wanted and wished I could get rid of without getting rid of Octavia." She chuckled to herself lightly, picturing Bellamy's expression as lightly amused and lightly annoyed. "But, along the way, you became the best friend I've ever had. Better than O, but don't tell her that. You kept me from making the worst decision of my life and giving up my art to go to med school. My heart had been shattered so many times, from my dad, to my mom, to Finn, and even from you a couple of times. I thought it would never be put back together, that the pieces were broken forever. But slowly, you picked up every piece and put it back in it's place. You glued them back together with your care and concern for me. You healed my heart. But it's breaking again, Bell. You're breaking my heart and you told me after Finn that you would never let that happen again."

Clarke couldn't hold back her tears at that point. Her heart was beating rapidly inside of her chest and she could feel each individual beat. "If you die, Bellamy Blake, you will shatter my heart beyond repair. Because I love you Bell. I'm **in** love with you. And I can't **imagine** my life without you in it. I need you," she sobbed. Clarke's body dropped onto Bellamy's lap, all the energy leaving her body at once, unable to take one more minute of the world without him in it.

Her sobs were the only sounds in the room, rapid and unrelenting. It'd been years since she'd felt this deep and dark sadness. It felt like it would swallow her whole, leaving nothing but her art behind to remember her.

Something twitched beneath her. It was so small and so unimportant, Clarke assumed it was her sobs moving the bed. Until she felt it. A hand slowly brushing her hair out of her face and resting on her cheek. Clarke's breath caught and she felt too afraid to move in case it was just her imagination.

Her body moved on its own, as if drawn to Bellamy. When she sat up enough to see his face, his brown eyes met hers. Just as she'd pictured, but infinitely better than she could ever imagine. "Hey there, princess," he coughed out, his voice gruffer than usual.

"Bellamy," Clarke breathed.


	7. Epilogue

Guess I couldn't leave it like that, if only for my own sake. It didn't quite feel finished. And I had one idea left in my head for this.

Epilogue

Clarke

For years, she'd walked alone. She had chosen the path she thought was best and that her destiny was to be on the outside. She'd lost her father and it had started her down a path of pain, sorrow, and regret. Octavia had pulled her from the darkness, but when her mother had abandoned her, she'd drifted again. Over and over, she walked the line between light and dark. Bellamy had been the one to truly hold her on one side.

Bellamy had his own past, his own regrets. They found each other and when one of them struggled or made the wrong choice, the other helped pick them up again. Gave them forgiveness when they needed it.

Bellamy understood her.

In five seconds, she'd almost lost him. He had almost disappeared just like everyone else had. And she knew, that if he was lost, she'd go with him. Nothing could bring her back from the darkness if he wasn't there to do it.

But then, he'd come back to her. And called her princess, just as he'd done for years. And he'd given her that small smile that he so rarely shared with the world. She'd never forget those hours that she had thought she'd lose him. The memory of them still brought tears to her eyes. But Bellamy was strong. The strongest person she'd ever met in her entire life.

"Are you ready Clarke?"

Clarke turned from the bright window and found Octavia smiling, newborn baby Nyko in her arms, quiet as usual. Of course, Octavia, the loudest and most outgoing person she'd ever met had a the quietest and most well-behaved baby of all time. Even though it'd been two months since he'd been born, Octavia still had the 'new mother' glow. She looked more beautiful than ever, and that's not just because of the dark blue floor length gown she had chosen. Her hair had been braided away from her face and her eyes sparkled as she glanced between her and Nyko.

"Is it bad if I say no?" she answered, smoothing down nonexistent wrinkles in her own gown.

Octavia laughed bright as she laid reached out a hand to still Clarke's jittery ones. "No, it's not. I know I was unbelievably nervous. Remember, you had to practically drug me to stop me from pacing a hole into the ground?"

Clarke chuckled, smiling fondly at the memory. The doors to the room opened and closed softly, revealing Raven and her mother, both smiling broadly. "Let me guess, it's time?"

After Bellamy's near death experience, her mother had truly turned things around. Reached out. Although things were still tense between them, Clarke knew her mother was trying to change. And so was she. One step at a time, they were learning to be family again. Abby nodded, giving her a long look. "You look absolutely stunning Clarke. I just wish…I wish your father were here to see it," Abby said, her voice dipping down into a whisper.

Clarke nodded, holding back tears. "Me too. But I know he's in here," she said, pointing to her heart, "watching over me." A single tear slipped down her mother's cheek, but she said nothing more.

"Not to ruin a sweet moment," Raven started, "but you're about to be late for your own wedding."

Clarke turned and nodded. She gave herself one more glance in the mirror and couldn't wait to see his face. She'd waited for this day for years, even before the day at the bar. And she wasn't going to be even five seconds late for it. "I'm ready," she said, grinning.

Bellamy

He'd been waiting for this moment for what seemed like a lifetime. The day had finally come when Clarke would officially be part of his family. Bellamy thought he'd never be happier than the day he had asked her to marry him. But he was wrong. The joy he felt then was nothing compared to what he felt now.

"Ready brother?" Murphy clapped him on the back, grinning wickedly.

"Let's do this," he replied, walking through the doors and heading outside. If someone had asked him if this was where he thought his life would head just a few years ago, he would have laughed in their face. But now, Bellamy couldn't imagine it any other way. Even though he should be nervous, all he felt was confidence. Clarke was his past, present, and future.

They'd decided to get married outside, with only their closest friends and family in attendance. Both of them had known that the moment would be more special that way. If Bellamy had gotten his way, he'd have his own private ceremony with her. But Clarke had known that the others would kill them for doing that. Especially Octavia. So they'd decided on the backyard garden of her mother's house. It was beautiful, decorated with flowers of all colors. They'd borrowed a few benches from neighbors and friends. And at the front, was a plain, white wooden arch. Bellamy walked down the aisle to stand underneath it, meeting Marcus at the front. He'd agreed to officiate the wedding, since he was like a father to both Clarke and Bellamy. Marcus shook his hand as he stood there with Murphy and Lincoln beside him.

The music started, a sweet, slow sound, but Bellamy barely heard it as his eyes drifted down the aisle. First, Raven, then Octavia, Nyko missing from her arms and instead in the arms of Abby, already sitting at the front.

Finally, Clarke. God, he'd never seen someone as stunning as her. She could be wearing a trash bag and he'd say the same thing. But in her dress…he had to keep himself from stumbling at the sight. Clarke had picked a low scoop neckline with thick straps on her shoulders, all covered in lace flowers. The lace flowed and tapered off to just a sheer, plain bottom. White lace flowers lined the bottom of the dress to the train. He may not be a fashion expert, but Bellamy knew that she was the most beautiful person in the world.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. She met his eyes and her smile brought butterflies into his stomach. The seconds it took her to make it to the front by his side felt like they lasted an eternity.

"Hey," he said, barely able to form even the simple word.

"Hey," she replied giggling. Her giggle almost undid him.

Marcus started the ceremony, but he didn't hear a single word. He could only see Clarke and their eyes never left each other. Finally, it came down to their vows.

"Bellamy, if you will start," Marcus said, waving a hand to him.

Bellamy cleared his throat. He'd tried to write them a million times, but nothing was ever good enough. So, he'd decided that the words would have to come to him on the spot. "Clarke, from the moment I met you, there were sparks. At first, they were sparks of deep, deep annoyance," he started, earning a few chuckles from the crowd. "Then, you became my best friend. It felt like it was the slowest, yet most sudden thing. And the most natural. You picked me up when I fell. When I thought I couldn't do something, you told me I could. You are the reason I am who I am today. And from today on, I vow to be by your side. To never leave you, even when things get hard and it's easier to give up. I vow to forgive you when you need forgiveness and challenge you when you need to be challenged. I vow to love you through all of your mistakes, your hardships, your successes. Most importantly, I vow to love you always and forever, throughout the rest of our lives and the next." He spoke directly and only to her, forgetting about the others watching them.

Marcus gestured for Clarke to follow and she smiled, tears in her eyes. "Bellamy Blake, you have always been the most confusing and infuriating person I've known. You intrigued me from the day I met you. You became the first person I thought of when I woke up and the last person before I went to sleep. You were the person that I wanted to talk to every time something exciting happened. The day you were shot, it was like I was shot. When you almost died, so did I. You're my family, Bell. So from this day forward, I vow to keep you in line and remind you to not be so hard on yourself. I vow to be the head to your heart and you be the heart to my head. I vow to forgive you when you need forgiveness and challenge you when you need challenged. I want nothing else but you, Bellamy. I vow to love you for the rest of our days and the next," she finished, gazing into his dark eyes.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Marcus finished, minutes later.

Bellamy paused for a moment, cupping her face with both his hands. "I love you, Clarke Griffin-Blake."

"I love you too," she replied. "Now kiss me." Without warning, she pulled his face to hers for a searing kiss. His lips covered hers, setting off fireworks in his soul. Whistles sounded in the background as he lingered for another moment. He pulled away for a moment, smiling, and immediately pulled her back in. Finally, he let her go and threaded a hand through hers.

They walked back down the aisle, his grip tight in hers. He couldn't quite believe it, but it's true. Clarke was his and he was hers. Forever.

He started to head back to greet their friends and family, but she pulled him to the side, behind a large tree out of view. "Wait, Bell," she started, grinning. "We're married now. Let's enjoy it for five seconds before we go back out there." Bellamy's heart raced and every part of him felt alive in a way he had never known before. It felt as if there was electricity running through his veins.

"Five seconds," he agreed, pulling her back into his embrace, covering her lips with his and wrapping his arms around her. "Five seconds."


End file.
